


The Land of the Free

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [21]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Neal learns something about Peter.
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081515
Kudos: 2





	The Land of the Free

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 233. Prompt from [whitecollar100](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #59-Stars. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Posted to LJ on August 21, 2011

_Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,_

Neal catches Peter managing to give him a dirty look while standing at attention with his hand over his heart.

“What?” he mouths. He’s standing in the same position, even if he’s not bothering to fake his way through the anthem. The glare moves up slightly and Neal realizes he’s still wearing the hat.

He suddenly realizes that it does matter to Peter. He’s a Fed, through and through.

Neal manages to get his hat off and start singing loudly in time for the big ending.

It’s still too late.  



End file.
